When It was Me
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: ONESHOT Sonic loves her, and she loves him Will they ever be together? SonAinda SonicXOC


**When it Was Me**

**A/N: Oh my gosh...I haven't written for Sonic in such a long time...**

**Sonic: Yeah you haven't.**

**Me: Uhhh...Sorry?**

**Sonic: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: I don't hate you!**

**Sonic: You just HAD to move on with those Samurai Power Rangers! You must think that Jayden guy is cuter than me, huh?**

**Me: Can I just say that I miss you, and I'm SOREEE!**

**Sonic: Yeah, better *Gives me a hug***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>When it Was Me<strong>

Ainda was crying her eyes out. Not only had she seen her best guy friend and crush Sonic kiss Blaze, he had known that she had seen him.

_What a jerk _she thought to herself. She had fallen for her best friend too hard, and she got hurt.

"Ainda?" she heard Amy say, knocking on her bedroom door. The two were twins, but they weren't like each other.

"What Amy?" Ainda asked, lifting her tear-stained face from her pillow.

"I heard about Sonic," Amy continued, sitting on Ainda's bed.

"Yeah...so what? He doesn't like me back. I get it," Ainda replied angrily. She wasn't in a good mood at that moment.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Ainda began sobbing in her sister's arms. Amy ran circles over her sister's back, telling her it was okay.

"Amy, it's not okay," Ainda sobbed. "He...He was my best friend!"

"You were going to tell him. I understand that," Amy soothed, combing down her sister's unruly hair.

"Yeah, but not like this," Ainda squeaked. "I love him too much that I have to cry over him everytime there's another girl with him."

Amy shook her head. "At least you weren't crazy in love with him like I was."

Ainda laughed a stiff laugh.

"Look, sis," Amy said, wiping her sister's tears. "You're going to have to talk to him sometime."

"Yeah," Ainda smiled. "Thanks Ames." Amy and Ainda laughed as they hugged each other.

"Now, go get Sonic before I change my mind," Amy joked. Ainda's tears dried luckily, and she left for Tails's place, not knowing that he was in the same position..

~ Tails's Place ~

"I ruined EVERYTHING!" Sonic yelled, banging his fist on Tails's coffee table.

"Ainda doesn't hate you, dude," Knuckles said. "She was just upset. Girls are always like that."

"I LOVED Ainda. She's never like that!" Sonic yelled again angrily. Tails and Knuckles had never seen him this angry over a girl before.

"Sonic, don't take your anger out over Ainda," Tails said. "Ainda's still going to like you whether you kissed Blaze or not."

Knuckles gently put Sonic's fist down.

"Look, I'm going to call Ainda right now so you two can sort it out-" Tails was cut off with Sonic looking crazy at him.

"I can't face her again!" Sonic said. "Not after what I did!"

"Sonic, you and Ainda are like salt and pepper. You guys get along and rarely ever have any incidents," Tails reassured his best friend. "If Ainda's mad at you for kissing Blaze, than move on. If Ainda's still in love with you, then...everything'll be different for the both of you."

"Ainda likes me back?" he asked.

"No duh! Don't you see the way she stares at you? The chick's in love!" Knuckles exclaimed after not really talking for 2 minutes.

"I gotta make things right," Sonic realized.

Sonic left the house to see Ainda there on her way

~ With Ainda and Sonic~

"Hey," Sonic said. "Ainda...I..."

"I know," Ainda replied. "You're sorry. But...why? We're best friends."

"We are," Sonic assured her. "It's me because I freaking messed it up."

"You didn't," Ainda protested. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog warily.

"Yes I did! I hurt you...a lot."

"Why would you do that to me? Ever since you and I became best friends, you've been pretty aggressive lately. What's up?"

"I'm angry because..."

"Is there something I did?"

"...No. I have feelings for you. Ainda...You have to know that I'm crazy about you."

"You've kept that from me? Why?"

"Why? Ainda! You're the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girl I've ever met. Sure there's Sally, Fiona, and your sister, and yeah, even Blaze, but they don't match up to you."

"Sonic...there's something I never told you either..." Ainda cut in from all of Sonic's ranting.

"Yeah?" Sonic finally stopped his ranting to look at her.

"Ever since Amy introduced me to you...I kinda fell in love with you. I was too shy to tell you because you might think I'm the one who's crazy and say that you don't feel the same way," she explained. "That's why I told you that we should stay friends because you might not feel the same way about me. Now that you do...Oh my god...I don't know what to say anymore."

"Hey, Ainda...can you do one thing for me?" Sonic asked her.

"What's that?" she asked him cluelessly.

"This." Sonic leaned in and pressed his lips against Ainda's, and pulled away. "I love you...more than anything and anyone."

"You mean it?" Ainda whispered under her breath.

Sonic nodded, and pressed his lips back onto his as someone watched them enviously in the bushes...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Wait! Who is that person?<strong>

Me: Sally! Now, will you please go back with Amy and the others inside the studio?

**Sonic: Okay. *Gives me a hug and leaves.  
><strong>

****The End! R & R please!****


End file.
